callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hill 493/Transcript
Cinematic Cutscene The screen fades in to the 1st Infantry Division as they hold a captured German mill. Turner walks around the area waiting for Pierson and his team to arrive while Stiles talks on the radio. Stiles: Dog One Outrider, this is Dog One Six, do you read me, over? Any and all receiving units, this is Dagwood White Dog One Six requesting a comms check. Turner walks over to Stiles and Daniels. Stiles lowers the radio in frustration. Daniels: If you don't mind me sayin', sir, maybe we should head to the assembly point. Turner: Not yet. Pierson'll get here. Turner walks away until Daniels runs up to him. Daniels: Sir? Is it true? About Pierson getting those men killed at the Kasserine Pass? Turner: One day, Daniels, when you're leading your own platoon, you'll find out there's usually two options. (stops walking) ''Bad and worse. But, you focus on your men because that's what'll get you through. '''Pierson:' Tell that to Pierson. Turner: Sergeant Pierson-''-(sighs)'' You just pray that you're never in that position. Stiles calls out to Daniels and Turner from behind. Stiles: Lieutenant! Just got a transmission from Baker. They're gonna assault Hill 493. Pierson's with 'em. Turner: (angrily) ''What? '''Stiles:' He took our guys and Second Platoon. Turner: (to soldiers) ''Gear up! Let's move! ''The entire platoon moves out from the mill. The screen cuts to black. Gameplay The screen fades in as Turner and his platoon hike up the hill. Turner: Keep up! Let's go, let's go! HILL 493 November 14, 1944 Hürtgen Forest Daniels: Maybe, Pierson's still at the base of the hill! Stiles: i'm guessing we're way past that! Turner: Keep moving, Goddamnit! They hear gunfire off in the distance. Stiles: Sounds like our guys! The platoon comes upon Aiello, who is lying against a fallen tree log wounded and holding his right knee. Aiello: DANIELS. Daniels: You all right? Aiello: Yeah, I'm all right. Turner: Where's the rest?! Aiello: Pierson took 'em to attack the guns. We begged for reinforcements. Turner: (angrily) Stubborn son of a bitch! Daniels: We'll come back for you. Turner: Hurry! They need us. Daniels and the platoon follow Turner, but then come under artillery fire. Turner: Get down, artillery barrage! There's no way around! We have to move up this hil! Stay low and advance! Soldier: Hurry! The platoon encounters German soldiers and machine gun fire as they press further uphill. '' '''Turner:' MGs! 12 O'Clock! Fire! Stiles: We gotta get to our squad up ahead! Turner: Daniels, take 'em out one at a time! Right side! They're pinning our boys! Soldier: Don't stop! Stiles: Daniels, come on! Soldier: Climb! Soldier: I'm hit! Daniels takes out an MG42 gunner. Daniels: MG down! Turner: Two gunners left! Daniels takes out another MG42 gunner. Turner: One more MG! Take him out! Soldier: Get up there! Daniels takes out the last MG42 gunner. Daniels: Cleared 'em! Turner: MGs down! Push forward! We gotta link up with Pierson! Daniels and the platoon move further uphill and encounter Pierson and his team. Zussman: Daniels, you made it! Daniels: Good to see you, buddy! Turner: Pierson! What the hell were you thinking! Pierson: I'm stayin' on mission! We need to get our engineer to clear that pillbox! Turner: This isn't over. Pierson: Daniels, escort Parker so he can plant a charge on that bunker! Daniels: Yes, Sergeant! Parker: Daniels, let me know when you're ready! Daniels gives the signal for Parker to advance. Daniels: Keep your head down and go! Pierson: Covering fire! Daniels: Move up! Go, go, go! Covering fire! Daniels escorts Parker under gunfire and provides covering fire for him. Daniels: Move, now! Parker: Moving up, cover me! Daniels opens fire on the German machine gun to keep it suppressed. Turner: MG suppressed! Parker: Is it safe to move? Turner: Daniels, hit that MG pillbox! (If Parker is shot dead before reaching the pillbox) Pierson: Parker's down! Daniels, get the charge and finish the job! Turner: Krauts coming from the trenches! Daniels: Goin' for the charge! I got it! Turner: We'll suppress the bunker! Daniels, secure that pole charge! Daniels picks up the charge and makes his way up the pillbox. Daniels: I'm goin' for it! I need covering fire! Turner: Destroy that MG pillbox! The platoon provides covering fire for Daniels until he plants the charge and primes it for detonation. Daniels: Charge is planted. Get back! The platoon takes cover until the charge detonates, destroying the pillbox and allowing them to move up. Pierson: Bunker's clear! Let's go! The platoon moves into the destroyed pillbox when Turner and Pierson engage in a heated argument. Turner: How many casualties? Pierson: We executed the mission. Turner: HOW MANY? Pierson: Our instructions were to take this hill! Turner: You should've waited for us. Pierson: There wasn't time. Turner: What about our men? Pierson: (shouting) ''We had orders-- ''Turner punches Pierson across the face. Turner: To hell with our Goddam orders! Pierson rubs his face and struggles to contain his rising anger. Pierson: You think I wanted any of this? Huh? We are cogs in a machine, Joseph. We start going our own way, the whole thing breaks down. When did you forget that? Turner: (points out the platoon) ''These are men! Our men! When did you forget? ''The sound of German artillery fire interrupts their argument. Pierson: Those 150s are still firing on our position. Turner: (pause) Keep moving. We're taking them out. The platoon moves on to their next objective as they approach a closed door in the bunker. Turner: Daniels, artillery is ahead. Get that door open! Daniels opens the door and leads the platoon through the trenches, encountering more German resistance. Turner: Enemies in the trenches! Daniels and the platoon kill all the Germans in the trenches and approach the first German artillery gun. Daniels: Enemies down! Turner: Daniels, GET A THERMITE ON THAT GUN! Daniels readies a thermite charge and inserts it into the cannon's loading mechanism. Daniels: Fire in the hole! The thermite chagre explodes, destroying the gun. Pierson: Bunker dead ahead! Turner: There's more guns up ahead. Keep moving! The platoon enters another bunker and clears it of any German soldiers, until Daniels opens the door leading to the last German gun. Turner: This is it! Last 150s! Pierson: Krauts are everywhere! We need to sweep this area before hitting the 150s! Mop 'em up! Turner: '''Clear the area! '''Pierson: Don't let up! Daniels and his platoon sweep through the area, killing any German soldiers that they see. Eventually, the last of the German defenders is killed. Turner: Enemies down. Hit the last guns! Daniels plants a thermite charge in the first artillery gun he sees. Daniels: Charge is planted! Just as the artillery gun explodes, more German forces appear, including a tank. Pierson: Find cover! The platoon defends their position against the German onslaught, killing as many enemies as they can. Daniels sees the tank moving around the area and runs up behind it to plant a thermite explosive. The thermite explodes just as Daniels is about to jump off, knocking him back to the ground. The tank begins to slip backwards, threatening to crush Daniels before an explosion stops it dead in its tracks completely. Daniels turns to his right to see Perez's tank approaching. Stiles: It's Perez! The German tank fires upon Perez, destroying his tank completely. Perez's crew vacate the tank to escape being burnt to death. Zussman: He's hit! Daniels looks back to see the German tank crew crawling out from underneath the tank, but Turner guns them down before they can stand up. Turner walks over to Daniels and offers his hand to help him up. Turner: It's oaky. I got you, son... A shot rings out, hitting Turner in the back. '' '''Daniels:' Lieutenant! Turner drops to the ground and lands on top of Daniels' body, revealing the German tank commander holding a pistol on top of his tank. The German drops down and loads his pistol, intending to finish off Turner and Daniels. Daniels grabs Turner's revolver in its holster and fires, hitting the tank commander in the leg and dropping him to the ground. Daniels finishes off the tank commander before the latter can recover. The rest of the platoon rushes to Turner's side. Pierson: Turner! Daniels shoves Turner off of him. Pierson: Enemy reinforcements, fall back! Daniels looks at Turner and checks his wound. Turner breathes heavily and in pain. Turner: I'm not, not gonna make it. Leave me. Daniels: I got you! Daniels grabs Turner from behind and begins dragging him to cover while he holds off the Germans with Turner's revolver. More German forces arrive and exchange fire with the platoon. Turner: GO! Stiles: We're not gonna make it! The gameplay shifts to a cinematic cutscene. Cinematic Cutscene Daniels drags Turner back to cover, while the latter screams in pain. Turner: Aaaaaaah! Daniels: Stay with me! Stiles opens fire and looks over to see Daniels dragging Turner. Daniels holds Turner behind some sandbags. Daniels: Turner! More American troops are killed as the onslaught continues. Zussman stops firing and sees Turner wounded, rushing over to his side with the rest of the squad. Zussman: Lieutenant! Turner: You gotta get our boys outta here. Pierson: No, we can still make it. Turner: You have to - you have to retreat. Turner hands his Thompson submachine gun to Pierson, who readies it. Pierson: No. We ain't leaving you here. Turner: You get me up, I'll hold 'em off. Pierson hesitates. Pierson: You have to go. Go! Pierson hands back Turner's submachine gun to him and looks at him sadly. Pierson: It was an honor. Turner: No sacrifice too great. Go. Pierson pauses for a moment and then orders the platoon to fall back. Daniels doesn't leave Turner's side. Pierson: Fall back! Daniels: (shakes head) ''Sergeant! '''Zussman:' Move! Move! Pierson: Fall back! I said fall - Pierson and Zussman grab Daniels and drag him away, despite Daniels struggling to break free. Daniels: You can't do this! Pierson: That was an order, goddamnit! Daniels: No! No! Daniels watches helplessly as Turner covers the platoon's escape. Turner shoots down a German soldier, but is shot in turn. Daniels: No! Turner looks back at his men one more time before being shot dead by a German soldier. Turner's body lies lifeless as German troops pass by him. The cinematic cuts once more to gameplay. Gameplay November 15, 1944 Battalion HQ, Hürtgen Forest Pierson is cleaning his submachine gun when Daniels approaches him with Turner's revolver. Daniels: Sir, I thought you might like this. Daniels hands the revolver over to Pierson, who looks at it first and then at Daniels with a quiet expression. Pierson: You thought wrong. Pierson stands up and looks at Daniels with a dark expression on his face. 'Pierson: '''You see, we're in a whole new world, Daniels. My world. And, you can bet your ass that I will not shrink or waver from my responsibilities in any way. So, I'm making you my second. And, you will support me one thousand percent. And, you'll make damn certain that all those men do the same. Anthing less I will consider a dereliction. Now, get outta my sight. ''Pierson hands back the revolver to Daniels and goes back to caring for his submachine gun. The screen fades to black. Category:Call of Duty: WWII Transcripts